Will You Marry Me? Please?
by amaXdear
Summary: Set far, far, far in the future, when Naru decides it's time to pop the question. Some unlikely things occur... he should have let Mai in on it before the deed. NaruMai


THE PROPOSAL (dun dun duuuh)

Naru was just a little bit nervous. Pigs were flying around his window, the moon was so blue it was starting to blend in with the sky, and there were a lot of ghosts complaining about being sent to hell--it was way too cold, they said.

He was flopped (yes, he can flop) on the couch in his and Mai's apartment, trying to keep his breath from getting any faster. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do about his heart rate, and that fact still irritated him. The stupid little lump in his pocket was distracting him. He couldn't help himself. With one last cautious glance at Mai's closed door, he took out the tiny box, staring at that little, tiny thing that had become a big, big mental issue.

They were all in on it--the monk, the miko, the priest, the medium, the student, and Lin. Well, not Madoka. Not Madoka. They had all expressed regret when they found out that only Bou-san and Ayako would witness the deed. It had just seemed right, especially since Ayako had already proven that she _was_ going to be Mai's matron of honor, no matter what it took.

Then again, the deal had almost been called off when she insulted his choice of a ring. Naru was adamant; he was not switching it unless Mai herself demanded he did. Granted, it wasn't 'traditional'--in Ayako's definition or his own. The main stone was citrine, surrounded by six round diamonds on a white gold band. "It's _ugly_," Ayako whined. "It'll never match _anything_ she wears."

"Too bad," Naru shot back, hoping she didn't notice the very faint blush staining his cheeks. She didn't. Bou-san did. Even worse, he guessed _why_. The dark gold gem happened to match something Mai would have every day … her eyes, all right? He preferred not to think about that. It was gooey and sentimental, but there it was.

Naru _just_ managed to shove the box back into his pocket as Mai left the bedroom. She looked very, very pretty. Naru had a whole thing planned out--not a formal thing, so she wasn't dressed up … much. All Mai knew was that they were going out, and if she still remembered the date, she also knew that this was the day they had first met, the day that he had walked in on her and her friends. If she didn't, she would remember soon enough.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Mai asked, impatiently.

"You haven't guessed yet?" he mocked. She stuck her tongue out at him. Twenty-two, and Mai was still five years old. That was good. It made him feel less nervous.

Finally, as Naru neared her old school, Mai got it. "Why are we going here?"

"You'll see." He watched, amused, as they reached the audio room and her face lit up in realization. "You better have a new story."

"Helloooo," Bou-san said with a mischievous smile, leaning back in his chair. "What brings you here?"

"He did," Mai said, jerking her thumb at her companion. "You?"

"Felt like it," he replied breezily.

"You want to start?" Ayako offered, trying not to glance at Naru--and almost succeeding.

"Nah. I want to save the best for last," she teased. "Naru?" He bowed mockingly and pulled out a chair for his hopefully-soon-to-be fiancée. Ayako turned off the lights, the flashlights were turned on, and Naru began in his most ominous voice.

"Everyone knew that the house in the middle of the street was haunted …"

* * *

About forty-five minutes later, the stories were all done. Being paranormal people, they were creepy, detailed, very realistic stories that _might_ have made Mai shiver, if she hadn't been used to it. Even as it was, she was reluctant to turn off the flashlights. Naru noticed.

"Scared?"

"Shut up."

Ayako muttered something to Bou-san that Mai couldn't hear, but it was exasperated, that was for sure. The lights were turned off.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Four."

Mai waited, semi-anxiously, but there was no spooky "Five". Oh well.

"Too bad," Bou-san said, still breezily. "We get enough ghosts already, don't we? I'll get the lights."

Mai almost screamed. What she saw was scarier than any ghost: Naru was not sitting next to her. He was on the floor … on one knee … with a pretty box … that had a pretty ring in it. Mai's brain died.

* * *

Naru began to say the dreaded words, but Mai cut him off. "What are you doing?"

He was confused. "Um … proposing?"

"Why?"

More confusion. "Because I want to marry you?" he tried.

"Why?"

"I love you?"

"So?"

Bou-san and Ayako looked back and forth between them, growing increasingly amused as Naru started to flush, embarrassed.

"Mai, er--are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You seem kind of … out of it."

"Yeah," Bou-san sniggered. "Just a little bit." Naru glared at him, and the older man recoiled.

"Can you get up please? You look kind of stupid on the floor," she said calmly, turning to face the table. The other two hooted with laughter, and Naru turned red all over. Dumbfounded, he stood and got back into his chair, worried for Mai's sanity.

"Are you going to answer?"

"Answer what?"

"Yeah … you never said anything," Ayako whispered. Naru glared at her and sighed.

"Okay… Mai, will you marry me? Please?"

This time Mai seemed to realize that something had happened. Her jaw dropped, she seemed to be trying to speak, and her face turned pink. After a few seconds of stunned silence, her mouth clamped shut. She nodded quickly, tightly, then pushed away from the table and ran out. Naru watched her go, dazed, and then turned to his audience--which he wished hadn't been there.

"Was that how it was supposed to go?"

"NO."

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Er, in case you were wondering, I _**am**_** pathetic enough to know a bit about engagement rings, to have found several--dozens--for imaginary weddings, and have a picture of Mai's. For some reason, the link keeps getting deleted from the site. Maybe I can't advertise for other people? Anyway, message me if you're interested and I'll send it to you.**


End file.
